Renaissance
by dmarti17
Summary: Kol Mickaelson est mort, encore. Il va revoir une personne de son passé qui va l'aider à revenir, mais aussi à réapprendre à vivre : Bonnie Bennett. Cette dernière a une vie de douleur et de solitude jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kol, et ce dernier va lui permettre de vraiment renaître. Ensemble, ils vivront une réelle renaissance.


Kol regarda son corps en soupirant. Encore une fois, il était mort. Au moins, il n'était pas seule cette fois ci, et maintenant Rebekah et sa copine Davina se disputaient son corps. Kol suivit sa famille, et accessoirement son corps, jusqu'à la maison familiale où il vit pour la première fois sa nièce Hope. Une petite beauté qu'il aurait aimé connaitre avant de mourir … Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à attendre que sa famille trouve un moyen de le ramener comme promis.

Malheureusement pour lui, les mois passant, sa famille n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de lui. Pareil pour Davina qui, au lieu de travailler à le ramener, était allé de l'avant en sortant avec un autre homme. C'est à ce moment que Kol compris qu'il devait se débrouiller seul, comme toujours. Depuis sa mort, quelque chose l'attirait en dehors de la ville. Alors, il décida de suivre son instinct et de s'approcher de la lumière.

* * *

Bonnie pensa à sa vie pathétique en buvant un énième verre dans un bar de Chicago. Elle avait tout donné pour ses amis, toute sa vie, et elle en était morte. Elle pensait qu'ils feraient tout pour la ramener, mais non. Personne n'avait remarqué sa mort pendant trois mois, et une fois que son corps avait été trouvé, leur deuil avait été très rapide. Une journée, c'est ce qu'il leur avait suffit pour aller de l'avant. Alors, quand Bonnie avait été ramenée à la vie par son ancêtre, elle n'avait rien dit et était parti loin. Cependant, les conséquences de son retour étaient très lourdes, elle était devenue l'ancre de l'Autre Coté. Chaque mort surnaturel devait passer par elle pour y accéder, et dans le processus Bonnie ressentait chaque mort. Autant dire que cela faisait très mal. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que chaque jour de sa nouvelle vie serait remplit de douleur et de solitude. En plus, elle avait perdue tous ses pouvoirs de sorcières. Bref, sa vie était merdique. Bonnie sursauta en voyant apparaitre deux vampires morts. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans une ruelle abandonnée où elle leur demanda si elle devait faire passer un message à leur proches. Puis, elle les fit passer un par un de l'Autre Coté. Elle finit par terre, en boule, à gémir de douleur. Bonnie rentra dans son petit appartement et sursauta en voyant un mort face à elle.

« - Bonnie Bennett ? S'étonna le mort  
\- Kol … Impossible, tu étais déjà mort … Et tu as changé d'apparence, s'étonna Bonnie  
\- Ma, ma, toute une histoire impliquant ma mère psychopathe et moi redevenant un sorcier, expliqua Kol  
\- Oui, elle est passée avec ton père, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer, soupira-t-elle  
\- Qu'es-tu ? Pourquoi je suis attiré par toi ? demanda-t-il  
\- Je suis l'ancre de l'Autre Coté, tu dois passer par moi pour y accéder définitivement. C'est une longue histoire impliquant mon ancêtre psychopathe, sourit Bonnie  
\- Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux revenir, s'écria Kol  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen, mais ne me touche pas si tu ne veux pas passer. Je vais dormir, j'ai eu une dure soirée, dit-elle »

Kol regarda la sorcière qui avait presque réussit à tuer toute sa famille se coucher en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire pour obtenir son aide. Il la regarda dormir, et fut surpris quand un sorcier mort apparu. Ce dernier s'assis par terre sans parler. Quand Bonnie se réveilla, elle prit le message du sorcier mort pour ses proches et le laissa passer à travers elle. Kol grimaça en la voyant crier de douleur alors que le mort disparaissait. Bonnie se releva en tremblant et se doucha rapidement. Quand elle revint, elle écrit les dernières paroles du mort et les mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle déposa sur son bureau.

« - As-tu ressentit sa mort ? demanda Kol  
\- Oui, je les ressens toutes. C'est mieux quand la personne est morte rapidement mais, des fois, certains sont torturés. La douleur est le fardeau à porter pour l'ancre, pour toujours, soupira Bonnie  
\- Fais un sort, conseilla-t-il  
\- Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, ma condition ne le permet pas, répliqua-t-elle  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je suis l'ancre, donc j'ai un pied dans chaque dimension. Si tu préfère, je suis morte mais encore vivante. L'ancienne ancre l'a été pendant vingt mille ans, et j'ai prit sa place. Je serais éternellement l'ancre. Or, l'immortalité est contre nature, donc plus de pouvoirs pour moi, expliqua Bonnie  
\- Ah. Penses-tu qu'il y ait un moyen pour moi de revenir ? demanda Kol  
\- C'est possible, mais il faudrait pour cela rencontrer une méchante sorcière surpuissante  
\- J'en connais une, très méchante et très puissante, mais elle refusera d'aider, dit-il  
\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Qui est-elle ?  
\- Ma tante Dalhia. Elle a maudit notre famille alors que nous étions encore humains, afin de dérober chaque premier né dans la famille. Ma sœur Freya, qui avait été emmené par elle, a réussit à s'échapper il y a peu. Mais Dalhia a sentit le pouvoir de ma nièce Hope et veut la récupérer.  
\- Ta nièce ? Demanda Bonnie  
\- Oui, Klaus a eu une magnifique petite fille avec une louve, Hayley. Nous nous sommes battus pour elle. Elle a seulement un an, et Dahlia veut nous l'arracher. La situation est quelque peu hors de contrôle, soupira Kol  
\- Je demanderai cette nuit conseil à mon ancêtre. Quand je dors je peux parfois entrer en contact avec elle  
\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut être pour me racheter de ta première mort injuste. Ou alors parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Te faire revenir va devenir mon but, ce qui va me faire tenir pour un certain moment. Et puis, je n'ai rien à perdre, termina Bonnie »

Kol suivit Bonnie toute la journée. Le matin, elle envoya les derniers mots des morts récemment passés par elle. Puis, elle passa l'après midi à faire des investissements en bourses sur son ordinateur, ce qui surprit grandement Kol. Enfin, le soir elle s'assit à un bar et but pendant de longues heures, seule. En tout, elle fit passer trois morts dans la journée. Quand elle se coucha, Kol disparut pour veiller un peu sur sa famille.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut, son ancêtre lui avait dit d'aider Kol et d'aller voir toute sa famille. Elle avait peur de revoir certains d'entre eux, notamment Klaus. A tous les coups, celui-ci allait la tuer avant de parler. Elle prépara ses valises en attendant le retour de Kol. Quand celui-ci arriva, elle le prévient qu'ils partaient à la Nouvelle Orléans. Kol lui sourit grandement, heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir revenir.

Durant le voyage, ils parlèrent beaucoup ensemble, se découvrant et apprenant l'un de l'autre. Bonnie refusa d'expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas avec ses amis, et Kol accepta son silence, bien que sa curiosité soit grande. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kol la mena à la maison familiale. Bonnie toqua à la porte, très nerveuse.

« - Bonnie Bennett ? S'étonna Elijah  
\- Bonjour Elijah, je viens vous aider, dit Bonnie  
\- Entrez, mais je pense que quelques explications sont les bienvenus  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda rageusement Klaus  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Klaus. Un certain esprit m'a demandé de vous aider à gérer votre tante psychotique, alors me voilà, sourit Bonnie  
\- Non, dit Klaus »

Bonnie le vit à peine apparaitre derrière elle, mais elle sentit très bien sa nuque se briser. Elle tomba à terre, et se releva presque instantanément.

« - Je le savais, marmonna-t-elle  
\- Un point pour toi, rigola Kol  
\- Quel gamin ! Franchement Klaus, les gens civilisés posent les questions et tuent ensuite, réprimanda Bonnie sous le regard ébahi de tous  
\- Impossible … Qu'es-tu ? demanda Rebekah  
\- La solution à plusieurs de vos problèmes. Je peux, et je vais détruire Dahlia tout en ramenant votre petit frère, éluda Bonnie  
\- Comment ? demanda une femme  
\- C'est ma grande sœur Freya, indiqua Kol  
\- C'est mon secret. Enchantée Freya, je suis Bonnie Bennett, se présenta Bonnie  
\- Je ne te crois pas, gronda Klaus  
\- En même temps, il ne croit personne, ragea Kol  
\- J'aurais été déçue dans le cas contraire, ricana Bonnie. Bon, j'ai conduit depuis Chicago jusqu'ici sans m'arrêter, je suis fatiguée. Comme vous n'êtes pas très accueillants, je vais me prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel en bas de la rue. Vous pouvez envoyez quelqu'un me surveiller si vous le voulez »

Bonnie partit sans attendre de réponse, vite suivit par Freya. Les deux femmes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et portèrent les valises de Bonnie dans sa chambre. Une fois installée, cette dernière se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit. Kol la regarda en souriant, fier de la manière dont elle avait géré sa famille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie et Kol, accompagnés de Freya, allèrent chez les Mickaelson.

« - Tu as dit que tu pouvais ramener Kol ? demanda Rebekah en l'accueillant  
\- Oui, mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de psycho-Dahlia, sourit Bonnie  
\- J'ai envie de te croire, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne va pas nous trahir ? demanda Freya  
\- Rien. Mais vous pouvez faire confiance à Kol, c'est lui qui m'a demandé service  
\- Prouve le, dit Klaus  
\- Kol t'a aidé à protéger ta fille alors qu'il était mourant. Il a avoué à Rebekah qu'il préférait sa condition de sorcier. Il a comme animal totem un renard, vous l'avez découvert quand Finn vous a enfermé dans une prison magique. Il est mort dans les bras de Rebekah en regardant dans les yeux Davina. Cette dernière, au lieu de tout faire pour le ramener, fréquente un certain Vincent. Kol a tenté de piéger Finn en plantant un couteau dans la main de Marcel, alors que deux personnes délivraient ses vampires. Que dire de plus ? A oui, Kol n'a jamais rencontré Hope réellement, ce qui est l'un de ses plus grands regrets. Et il s'est toujours sentit mis à l'écart de votre fratrie, ne faisant pas réellement partie de votre « toujours et à jamais »  
\- Mon dieu, pleura Rebekah  
\- Comment ? demanda faiblement Elijah  
\- Ne leur dit pas encore, souffla Kol  
\- J'expliquerai tout une fois ma tâche accomplie. Maintenant, où se trouve Dahlia ? Demanda Bonnie »

Bonnie partit avec Kol après avoir rassemblé toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. Ensemble, ils toquèrent chez la sorcière.

« - Oui ? demanda Dahlia  
\- Bonjour, je suis Bonnie Bennett  
\- Une Bennett ? Entre. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
\- J'ai la possibilité de vous aider dans votre entreprise, dit Bonnie  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Dahlia  
\- Oui, vous pouvez lire en moi si vous voulez, proposa Bonnie en lui tendant la main »

Quand Dahlia lui prit sa main, Bonnie l'agrippa fortement et tendit son autre main à Kol. Elle absorba l'énergie de la sorcière, la faisant transférer dans le corps de Kol. Dahlia hurla de douleur, incapable de se libérer. Bonnie hurla de douleur, sentant l'énergie passer par son corps. Kol hurla de douleur en sentant son corps devenir solide et le pouvoir couler en lui. Finalement, le corps de Dahlia tomba par terre elle était désormais morte. Kol rattrapa Bonnie qui hurlait encore, faisant passer l'esprit de la morte de l'Autre Coté. Quand elle arrêta de hurler, elle sourit faiblement à Kol.

« - Kol, tu dois bruler son corps maintenant, souffla-t-elle  
\- Voilà, dit-il  
\- Maintenant ramasse ses cendres, partage les en plusieurs tas. Tu dois les envoyer dans différents endroits. C'est très important, indiqua Bonnie  
\- Fais, soupira Kol  
\- Ok, tu dois te lancer un sort pour oublier où tu les as envoyé. Personne ne doit jamais les rassembler, ordonna-t-elle  
\- C'est bon, j'ai oublié  
\- Parfait, il ne te reste plus qu'à rentrer chez toi, sourit Bonnie à bout de force  
\- Viens avec moi, proposa-t-il  
\- Non, il s'agit de ta famille. Aides moi juste à rentrer à mon hôtel, demanda Bonnie »

Kol souleva Bonnie et marcha dehors. Il la déposa dans sa voiture et prit le volant. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et Kol la porta dans sa chambre d'hôtel où il la déposa dans son lit. Au lieu de repartir, il resta avec elle.

* * *

Quand Bonnie se réveilla, elle fut surprise de le voir avec elle.

« - Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle  
\- Je ne veux pas rentrer, pourquoi le devrais-je ? répliqua-t-il  
\- Ta famille attends ton retour avec impatience, n'est-ce pas pour eux que tu voulais revenir ?  
\- Si mais … Ils n'ont pas essayé de me ramener … Et …  
\- Kol ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils devaient d'abord gérer la situation avec Dahlia. Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant, mais ta famille t'aime ! cria Bonnie  
\- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? S'énerva Kol  
\- Parce que je n'ai personne ! Je suis morte pendant trois mois, et personne ne l'a remarqué ! Et quand, enfin, ma mort a été découverte, en un jour tout le monde était passé outre ! Mes amis m'ont complètement rayé de leur vie. Mon copain, pour qui j'ai donné ma vie, m'a remplacé avant même de découvrir ma mort ! Et ma famille, parlons en ! Ma mère, vampire, est partit deux jours après sa transformation avec son nouveau fils, m'abandonnant une nouvelle fois. Elle n'est même pas venue à mon enterrement ! Et mon père, toujours trop occupé avec son travail, a en fait une autre vie, une autre famille, une autre fille ! Ma mort a été un soulagement pour lui, il a jeté toutes mes affaires et déménagé définitivement chez son autre famille ! Tous ses voyages d'affaires étaient bidons, il allait en fait retrouver son autre famille ! Alors merde Kol, tu as des gens qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi. Ok, ta copine est une salope qui est vite passé à autre chose. Mais, ta famille non. Tu m'as raconté comment chacun prenait ta mort : Rebekah pleure tous les soirs, Elijah porte ton collier, Freya se rend toutes les semaines sur ta tombe, Finn a tenté de se suicider plusieurs fois à cause de sa culpabilité, et Klaus a tué une centaine de sorcières qui étaient incapable de te faire revenir. Va les retrouver, TU N'ES PAS SEUL !  
\- Bonnie, je …  
\- Dégage, pars, VAS T'EN ! Hurla Bonnie  
\- Viens avec moi, s'il te plait, demanda faiblement Kol  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je … Je te dois la vie, alors laisses moi prendre un peu soin de toi, demanda Kol  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, souffla Bonnie  
\- Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi ! S'il te plait, supplia-t-il  
\- D'accord, soupira Bonnie »

Kol lui prit la main et l'entraina chez lui. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde sauta sur Kol. Bonnie se mit à l'écart contre un mur, et gémit doucement en voyant deux morts apparaitre. Elle sortit un stylo et une feuille de son sac et nota leurs dernières paroles. Puis, elle se dirigea discrètement dehors et les fit passer de l'Autre Coté. Le premier fut assez simple, la douleur disparut rapidement. Mais, en regardant le second et ses blessures, Bonnie déglutit. Elle posa son sac par terre et s'assit. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui tendit la main. La douleur fut fulgurante, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras autour d'elle.

« - Chut, je suis là, murmura Kol  
\- Merci, gémit Bonnie  
\- Combien ?  
\- Deux, mais le dernier a été torturé  
\- La douleur va bientôt partir, c'est promis, dit Kol  
\- Au moins, je n'ai ni crié, ni pleuré. Une amélioration, sourit faiblement Bonnie  
\- Elijah, un verre d'eau. Bekah, un linge mouillé, ordonna Kol  
\- Pas la peine, ça va passer, soupira Bonnie  
\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Klaus  
\- Ca, c'est l'ancre, dit faiblement Finn  
\- Oui. Chaque mort doit passer par l'ancre pour pouvoir accéder à l'Autre Coté, et l'ancre ressent chaque mort, expliqua Freya  
\- Bonnie, ça va ? demanda Kol  
\- Mieux, je vais rentrer me reposer, souffla Bonnie  
\- Hors de question ! Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, alors tu me laisses faire, gronda Kol »

Bonnie ferma les yeux en se reposant un peu plus contre Kol. Elle gémit en voyant un autre mort. Elle tendit la main vers son sac, et en sortit sa feuille pour écrire ses derniers mots. Kol resserra son emprise sur elle, alors qu'elle tendait la main dans le vide. Bonnie gémit en posant une de ses mains sur sa gorge, le mort avait été égorgé. Elle se battit pour reprendre son souffle, pour ensuite découvrir une dizaine de morts face à elle.

« - Pitié, gémit Bonnie  
\- Combien ? demanda Freya  
\- Une dizaine, soupira Bonnie  
\- Pourquoi autant ? S'étonna Elijah  
\- Parce que j'ai demandé qu'aucun mort ne vienne à moi le temps que je règle tout. Alors, je dois maintenant tous les faire passer, expliqua Bonnie en écrivant les derniers vœux des morts face à elle  
\- Ca va aller ? Demanda Kol  
\- Je ne vais pas en mourir, éluda Bonnie »

Pendant trente minutes, Bonnie soufra. Elle finit par hurler de douleur au septième passage. Kol dit un sort en la tenant, partageant la douleur avec elle. Il gémit en ressentant la mort du huitième, comme si son propre cœur était arraché. Freya et Rebekah les serrèrent contre elles et lancèrent le même sort que Kol. Elles sentirent la mort du neuvième qui avait été immolé. Finn les rejoint pour le dernier mort qui avait été décapité.

« - Dieu, c'est horrible, pleura Rebekah  
\- Depuis combien de temps subis-tu ça ? demanda Freya  
\- Presque un an, répondit Kol à sa place  
\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, marmonna Bonnie en s'endormant  
\- Comment as-t-elle pu devenir l'ancre ? demanda Elijah »

Kol raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris en gardant Bonnie contre lui. Quand Hayley entra dans la maison, elle regarda la scène complètement abasourdie. Par terre, Kol tenait fortement contre lui Bonnie Bennett. A coté de lui, Finn et Freya se tenaient la main. Puis, sur le canapé, Rebekah était dans les bras de Klaus à pleurer pendant qu'Elijah lui caressait les cheveux.

« - Je lui dois la vie, et elle a sauvé Hope. Nous devons l'aider, dit Kol  
\- Comment ? Je veux bien, mais on ne sait presque rien sur l'ancre, soupira Elijah  
\- Les esprits pourront peut être répondre, proposa Finn  
\- Il faut contacter Quetsiya, agréa Freya  
\- Bien. Elle peut rester ici, mais c'est ta responsabilité Kol, soupira Klaus  
\- Elle a sauvé ma nièce, ta fille ! Elle n'est et ne sera la responsabilité de personne Niklaus. Nous allons l'aider, toi y compris ! Cria Rebekah  
\- Je sais, soupira Klaus  
\- Il ne reste plus qu'à la convaincre, heureusement qu'elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas aimer, rigola Kol  
\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda finalement Hayley »

* * *

Comme prédit par Kol, Bonnie n'aima pas l'idée de vivre et dépendre de la famille des Originaux. Mais, elle avait fini par abdiquer. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Au bout de deux mois de recherche et d'appels, Quetsiya avait finalement daigné répondre pour expliquer que la douleur était le fardeau de l'ancre et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La nouvelle avait démoralisé les Originaux, mais Bonnie leur avait déjà dit cela donc elle n'était pas déçue. Finalement, malgré le passage régulier de morts, elle était heureuse. Freya et Rebekah étaient devenues de bonnes amies, et elle aimait magasiner avec elles. Finn avait été dur à apprivoiser, mais elle avait réussit en l'enfermant avec Kol dans une pièce sans magie, avec l'aide des filles. Leur réconciliation avait permit l'intégration complète de Finn à la famille, et la naissance d'une amitié avec elle. Bonnie avait plus de mal avec Hayley qui refusait simplement de lui parler et de la laisser approcher Hope. Alors elle regardait la petite de loin, avec un sourire nostalgique. Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfants à cause de son immortalité, mais elle ne l'avait dit à personne, seul Kol était au courant. Elijah était courtois mais un peu méfiant à son égard, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre puisqu'il était complètement amoureux de Hayley. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre une possible relation entre les deux, alors elle évitait au maximum de parler avec lui. Et Klaus était … Klaus. Bonnie se disputait constamment avec lui, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de comploter ensemble en cas de problème. Une certaine entente était en place entre chaque membre de la famille, et Bonnie était ravie que tout le monde essaie de tuer rapidement leurs ennemis en cas de problème.

* * *

Kol enta dans la chambre de Bonnie sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Il la regarda danser en souriant.

« - Sacré déhanché, complimenta Kol  
\- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Bonnie  
\- J'ai appris que demain tu pars toute la journée, je me demandais pourquoi  
\- Inquiet pour moi ?  
\- Oui, mais ça ne répond pas à ma demande, dit Kol  
\- Demain est un jour spécial pour moi, c'est ma naissance et ma mort  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Cela fait un an que je suis revenue, confia Bonnie  
\- Pourquoi ne pas fêter tous ensemble ta renaissance ? Proposa Kol  
\- Parce que c'est aussi ma mort. Je vais passer la journée à prier les esprits, et à effectuer des rituels pour m'ancrer dans le monde réel, expliqua Bonnie  
\- Tu ne va pas passer la journée seule tout de même. C'est décidé, je viens avec toi, dit Kol en sortant »

Le lendemain, Bonnie attendait Kol dans le salon quand elle vit une jeune femme entrer. Elle la regarda pleurer en voyant Kol puis lui sauter dessus. Bonnie comprit alors que Davina était de retour. Alors, elle se leva et partit seule. Elle passa la journée entière seule, à effectuer des rituels compliqués. Quand la nuit tomba, Bonnie se déshabilla et marcha dans l'eau de la rivière à coté d'elle. Il s'agissait du dernier rituel, pendant lequel elle devait se purifier et laisser la lune la ressourcer. Après s'être purifiée dans l'eau, Bonnie dansa sous le clair de lune en absorbant l'énergie autour d'elle. Une fois son ancrage finit, elle se rhabilla et roula jusqu'au quartier français. Avec un sourire, elle entra dans le bar le Rousseau et commanda plusieurs verres qu'elle but rapidement.

Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et perdit le sourire en voyant Davina danser avec un homme. Elle se leva abruptement et sortit marcher dans les rues bruyantes. Elle entra dans un autre bar et s'assit au comptoir. Rapidement, elle se mit dans l'ambiance. Elle sourit quand Klaus s'assit à coté d'elle sans parler, commandant des verres pour deux.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il  
\- Comme toi, je bois et passe une bonne soirée, sourit Bonnie  
\- Je pensais que tu avais des rituels à faire  
\- Ils sont finis. Hope est avec sa mère ?  
\- Oui, elle l'a prise pour la semaine. Kol ne devais pas venir avec toi ? demanda-t-il  
\- Davina, répondit-elle simplement  
\- Je n'aime pas cette sorcière, commenta Klaus  
\- Tu n'aime pas beaucoup de monde, surtout pas les sorcières, rit-elle  
\- Vrai. Mais j'en respecte. Toi, par exemple, je t'ai toujours respecté  
\- Tu respecte la puissance Klaus, pas les gens, soupira Bonnie  
\- Non. Davina est très puissante, autant que toi. Mais, elle n'est pas loyale, elle ne connait pas la valeur de la famille. Je ne pourrais jamais oublié comment elle a tourné le dos à mon frère, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de le faire revenir. Et c'est pour cela que je ne l'aime pas, contra Klaus  
\- Je ne suis plus rien de tout cela tu sais. Plus de pouvoir, plus de famille, plus rien. Et pourtant, me voila ici, avec toi et ta famille. Ironique quand on connait notre passé n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Très ironique. Je vais te dire un secret, tu fais partie de notre famille. Freya, Rebekah et Finn te considèrent comme leur propre sœur. Kol tient beaucoup à toi, même s'il ne sait pas encore à quel point. Elijah aussi, même si tu continue à l'éviter pour une raison idiote. Et même moi, j'ai appris à te connaitre et te faire confiance. Je t'apprécie Bonnie Bennett, mais je le nierai si quiconque l'apprends. Tu n'es pas seule, tu ne l'es plus. Alors, arrête de mettre tant de distance entre nous  
\- Merci Klaus. Tes mots sont un merveilleux réconfort en ce jour, sourit grandement Bonnie  
\- De rien. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison et fêtons ta renaissance »

Bonnie suivit Klaus dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, émue et heureuse. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils sortirent des bouteilles d'alcool et des poches de sang, mirent de la musique, et commencèrent à boire. Ils furent vite rejoints par tout le monde, et chacun trinqua en riant. Bonnie dansa avec les filles, puis une bataille d'eau éclata et rapidement des équipes se formèrent. Freya, Finn et Elijah formèrent une équipe, et le reste en forma une autre. Ils finirent tous essoufflés sur le sol, trempés mais heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie s'autorisa à ne rien faire, juste rester couchée sur le canapé pour penser à sa vie. Elle fut rejoint par Kol qui s'allongea à ses cotés.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bonnie  
\- Pourquoi cette question ? Contra Kol  
\- Parce que tu as vu Davina hier, la première rencontre depuis ton retour  
\- Je vais bien, vraiment. Elle m'a vite oublié, ce qui prouve qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Et sa trahison a certes été dure à avaler, mais je m'y suis fais. Je suis passé à autre chose. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé, dit Kol  
\- Désolé ? De quoi ? Demanda Bonnie  
\- Hier, je devais venir avec toi. A la place, j'ai parlé avec Davina toute la matinée. Puis, je me suis plongé dans mes pensées et, quand je me suis souvenu, il était déjà bien trop tard. Alors, désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma parole  
\- Kol, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais besoin de lui parler, alors il est normal que tu n'ais pas pu m'accompagner  
\- Tu as le droit de penser à toi, d'être égoïste tu sais. Arrête de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien, soupira Kol. Dis moi la vérité, s'il te plait  
\- Je me suis sentit seule, abandonnée. Mais, je savais que … Je savais qu'il fallait que tu parles avec elle. Alors j'ai pris sur moi et je suis partie. Puis, j'ai espérer que tu me rejoignes plus tard, mais tu n'es pas venue. Certes, je me suis sentit mal et déçue, mais … Je pensais que tu étais avec elle, alors voilà. Puis, quand j'étais au Rousseau je l'ai vue danser avec un autre que toi. Et là, je me suis demandé qu'est-ce qui avait pu te retenir, et j'ai eu mal. Parce que, je ne veux pas être blessée si je m'accroche à quelqu'un. Et Klaus m'a trouvé, on a parlé, on est rentré. Et je me suis amusée, je me suis sentit comme … Faisant partie de quelque chose. Et tu n'as rien dit, alors je me suis demandé si je faisais vraiment partie … Si je devais vraiment rester. Mais les mots de Klaus … Alors voilà, je suis là à me demander que faire, à analyser ma vie, à chercher une réponse, expliqua difficilement Bonnie  
\- Hé, je suis désolé ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu fais partie de cette famille Bonnie, aussi tordue soit-elle ! J'ai merdé, j'ai eu peur. Peur de m'attacher à quelqu'un, à toi. Je … Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et c'est de ça que j'ai peur, soupira Kol  
\- On est des merdes, des inadaptés sociaux, rigola Bonnie  
\- On fait la paire, agréa-t-il  
-Tu es nul mon frère, dit Rebekah en s'installant sur Bonnie  
\- Absolument, dit Freya en s'asseyant sur Kol  
\- Et toi tu es lourde, gémit Kol  
\- Au moins, il reconnait être nul, rigola Bonnie  
\- Traitresse ! Cria Kol »

Une grande bataille de chatouille commença, laissant les quatre personnes entassées sur le canapé à rire comme des fous. Ils rirent de plus belle quand Finn leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous sur un canapé. Leur fou rire dura longtemps, reprenant à chaque regard ou question. Kol partit quand Elijah l'appela pour, selon lui, lui expliquer les choses de la vie. Bonnie passa la soirée à papoter avec les filles et se faire les ongles. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle trouva Kol sur son lit à l'attendre. Elle s'installa à coté de lui, et attendit qu'il parle.

« - Je suis vraiment nul, soupira Kol  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je … J'ai peur de mes sentiments, confit-il  
\- Développes, demanda Bonnie  
\- J'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est tellement fort. Et si … Si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir réagir, dit-il doucement  
\- Je suis terrifiée moi aussi, et pourtant je suis là, répondit Bonnie  
\- Je … Je t'aime. Vraiment, beaucoup, très fort. Je t'aime réellement, chuchota Kol  
\- Moi aussi, sourit Bonnie »

Bonnie attrapa le visage de Kol et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle rigola en entendant un cri de joie de l'autre coté de sa porte, imaginant très bien les filles les espionner. Kol soupira et jeta un sort de silence avant de l'attraper et de l'embrasser plus profondément.

* * *

La vie pour Bonnie Bennett pouvait commencer réellement : une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis, un nouvel amour.


End file.
